Detective Greg KADING
703px|link=https://www.tvtime.com/fr/show/338361| TV Time Unsolved 2018 : "Le crime que vous connaissez. L'histoire que vous ne faites pas." TV Time Unsolved 2018 : "Le crime que vous connaissez. L'histoire que vous ne faites pas. The crime you know. The story you don't." 703px|thumb| Les rôles principaux / Starring roles : Le détective Greg KADING FRA frame|left|Joshua David Duhamel A propos Acteur et mannequin qui a remporté un Daytime Emmy Award pour son rôle dans All My Children. Il a interprété Danny McCoy à Las Vegas et a joué dans les trois premiers films de la franchise Transformers. En 2010, il a joué à Hobart dans les films Ramona et Beezus et en 2018, il a joué dans Love, Simon. Avant la renommée Il travaillait comme ouvrier du bâtiment lorsqu'il a été découvert par une agence de mannequins de San Francisco. Il a fait ses débuts dans le film de 2004, The Picture of Dorian Gray, en tant que personnage principal. Trivia Il a piloté la voiture de course officielle de la NASCAR Indianapolis 500 2009. La vie de famille Il a épousé la chanteuse pop Fergie en janvier 2009 après l'avoir fréquentée pendant près de 5 ans. Le couple a accueilli un fils nommé Axl le 29 août 2013. En septembre 2017, Fergie et lui ont annoncé leur séparation après huit ans de mariage. En 2018, il a commencé à fréquenter l'actrice Eiza Gonzalez. Associé à Il a fait ses débuts d'acteur comme extra dans une vidéo de Donna Summer pour la chanson "I Will Go With You". The detective Greg KADING ENG frame|left|Joshua David Duhamel About Actor and model who won a Daytime Emmy Award for his role in All My Children. He played Danny McCoy in Las Vegas and played in the first three films of the Transformers franchise. In 2010, he played Hobart in the movies Ramona and Beezus and in 2018 he played in Love, Simon. Before fame He was working as a construction worker when he was discovered by a San Francisco model agency. He made his debut in the 2004 film, The Picture of Dorian Gray, as the main character. Trivia He flew the official NASCAR Indianapolis 500 2009 race car. Family life He married pop singer Fergie in January 2009 after having been there for almost five years. The couple welcomed a son named Axl on August 29, 2013. In September 2017, he and Fergie announced their separation after eight years of marriage. In 2018 he began dating actress Eiza Gonzalez. Associated to He made his acting debut as extra in a video of Donna Summer for the song "I Will Go With You". PAGES POPULAIRES / POPULAR PAGES => [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unsolved_(U.S._TV_series) Wiki Unsolved - Non élucidé FR] ' ' '''Articles les plus visités / Most visited articles *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unsolved_(U.S._TV_series) Wiki Unsolved] *[http://fr.unsolved.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Non_%C3%A9lucid%C3%A9_FRWiki Unsolved] *Wiki Non élucidé FR @La série FR / The series EN *Wiki Unsolved FR *Wiki Unsolved EN *Présentation projet FR *Project presentation EN @Rôles principaux / Starring roles *TUPAC AMARU SHAKUR *NOTORIOUS B.I.G. *Detective Greg KADING *Detective Russell POOLE *Officier Daryn DUPREE @Rôles secondaires / Secondary roles *Jim BLACK *Justine SIMON *Detective Brian TYNDALL *Detective Fred MILLER *Figurants FR *Extras EN @Synopsis saison 1 FR *Épisode 1 FR *Épisode 2 FR *Épisode 3 FR *Épisode 4 FR *Épisode 5 FR *Épisode 6 FR *Épisode 7 FR *Épisode 8 FR *Épisode 9 FR *Épisode 10 FR @Synopsis season 1 EN *Part 1 EN *Part 2 EN *Part 3 EN *Part 4 EN *Part 5 EN *Part 6 EN *Part 7 EN *Part 8 EN *Part 9 EN *Part 10 EN @Synopsis saison 2 FR / Synopsis season 2 EN *Épisodes non-disponibles *Unavailables episodes : (taille de la page en octets) : (nombre de pages dans la catégorie donnée) : (nombre d'utilisateurs dans le groupe donné) Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Naissance à Minot (Dakota du Nord) Catégorie:Naissance en novembre 1972 Catégorie:Acteur ayant incarné Dorian Gray Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:BlogListingPage